sweet moments
by nabiqi
Summary: my one shot collection.multiple pairings. first for naruhina
1. 10 Ways to Mess Your day

10 WAYS TO MESS YOUR DAY

Hello guys!! It's me again. I started to realize that I couldn't write a long paragraph story. So I decided this is my best way to write a story. I planned to make a one shot collection. But maybe a chapter will continue to another chapter. I will make multiple pairing for my story. Please understand that English is not my language, so please be nice to me. Maybe I really need a beta reader. Someone want to volunteer?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**10 WAYS TO MESS YOUR DAY**

First When a person who you love since you were young waved his hands enthusiastically at you in the middle of busy street in Konoha, just stood still, mouth agape and most of all… shocked.

Second When said person ran at you and scream your name with full lung, drop your groceries, stay still and ready to faint because of embarrassment from other people's attention at you.

Third When he grinning from ear to ear, asked about what were you doing there ( the same question you want to ask him ), don't answer, just stood still cause shock and face red like tomatoes ( the deepest blush you ever had ).

Fourth When he asked again about your condition and touched your cheeks and forehead, just give up and faint ( in the middle of the street, full of people no less ).

Fifth When you woke up in a room ( look like in hospital room because of the full white color ) and a certain person stayed by your side, panic in his face, his hands holding your left hand with a gentle touch, just blush and faint ( again ).

Sixth When you heard someone screaming at someone else because he made you fainted again ( it's look like a certain pink hair medic nin from her voice ), don't you dare open your eyes until she ushered a certain fox boy out from your room, and just pretend you still not awake yet.

Seventh When she said suddenly that she know you already awake ( of course she knows! She is the best medic nin in Konoha! ), open your eyes and blushing again knowing she had known the reason you had fainted. When she asked you what did happened before, tell her and don't you look into her face ( who knows she will laugh at your story ). But she just smile and assure you that everything will be fine, and she told you to not faint again every time you near him ( it's very difficult, you know that! A-rank mission is a lot easier ), and when she smile and told you that a certain blond shinobi will walk you home, don't forget to breathing, you will really really need that!

Eight When he said he was sorry although he didn't know why you had fainted before, just said that you are okay with stutter voice ( although you had lost your bad habit years ago ) and clenched your groceries bag tightly ( he brought that for you when you were fainted ). When he started to talked to you about random things in Konoha ( it's started from Ichiraku, missions, all person you know and back to Ichiraku again ) just answer as minimal as possible you can, like yes, no, hn and aa ( okay, it's look like you have imitated a certain Uchiha prodigy. But don't worry, he will understand that because he was so accustomed with that ).

Ninth When he suddenly stopped talking, stood in front of you, blushing and scratching his hair idly, just start to confuse, look at him and wonder what had happened to him. And when he ask you to go out with him tomorrow if you have time, drop your groceries ( again ), mouth agape, face as red as tomatoes and as quickly as you can say yes before everything goes black because you fainting ( yes, again! But this time for a really good reason ).

Tenth When you wake up from your last faint, start to blushing because you realize he hold you in his arms. A relieve in his face when he saw you open your eyes. He asked again if you want to go out with him tomorrow. This time, don't mess everything. Just smile and nod. And when he grinning happily, pulled you on your foot, take your groceries bag and hold your hand in the way to your home, you will start to realize that your day didn't really mess up at all.

AN : Okay, first chapter for our sweetest pairing, NaruHina. Hope you like it guys. Reviews will always welcome. No flames please..


	2. 10 Reasons I Love Him

Okay, here we go

Okay, here we go! A new chapter with other pairing. I have a plan to make 4-5 parts for this story. Could you guess who is she? He he … I'll tell you in the next chapter. I started to like this pairing since I read a fan fiction with unusual pairing. This is my only favorite pairing in that story. I hope you like it too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**10 REASONS I LOVE HIM**

First Handsome (sure!) and cute ( although he must be hate it when people called him cute, I still think he is cute)

Second Strong (he didn't have Shukaku inside his body anymore, but he is definitely the strongest shinobi in his village)

Third Cool… (Black rings in his eyes make him look more – ehm, what can I say? – Manly! He he...)

Fourth Smart (Of course he is so smart, he won't be able to take all political jobs as a Kazekage if he is so dense like Naruto)

Fifth Loyal (he chased his student's captors until outside his village and he did all he could to saved her and took her back to Suna)

Sixth Sexy (okay, I never saw him without his clothing. But from what I saw outside, he have a lean chest, muscular body and must be a pair of strong arms)

Seventh Polite (he always acts polite to other people like example Lady Tsunade. Even at Naruto!)

Eight Nice (he acts nice to me. He never told me to shut my mouth when I talked – many people will told me to - )

Ninth Understanding (he let me cried in front of him in my best friend engagement party – I rather envy at that moment – and didn't say anything)

Tenth And most of all important thing, he is just Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage and protector of Sunagakure. Not anyone else.

AN : too short? Sorry, I'll make longer another time. Just give me your review to make my spirit stay high. He he ..


End file.
